1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a wheel with a wheel center made out of composite material and an insert arranged at the wheel center of such a wheel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
WO2013083729 was published in June 2013 in the name of the same applicant. The document is directed to a high performance wheel made of a fiber reinforced material. The wheel comprises an insert in the hub region which is partially embedded in the composite material. The insert includes strengthening inlays which may be made of a metal or ceramic material or fiber reinforced material.
WO13000009 was published in January 2013 on behalf of Carbon Revolution Pty Ltd. The application is directed to an attachment arrangement for use in attaching a composite wheel to a mount, providing improved loading of the composite material. The attachment arrangement comprises an elongate fastener element, which is inserted into at least one fastening aperture and a corresponding fastening nut. A sleeve is configured to extend into the attachment aperture of the composite wheel. The arrangement allows stiff fastening to the mount relative to the fastening nut without damaging the composite wheel.
JP2128958 was published in May 1990 on behalf of Honda Motor Co. Ltd. It is directed to a composite wheel. In the disc region, the wheel comprises an insert made of a fiber reinforced resin which has increased anti-creeping properties compared to the surrounding fiber-reinforced resin. The insert has a disc-like shape and is inserted by hot pressure molding process in a single piece with the body.
WO13083500 was published in June 2013 on behalf of Thyssen Krupp Carbon Components GmbH. It is directed to a wheel comprising a wheel spider comprising spokes made of linear textile strands. In a wheel according to the document, the spokes are formed by the linear textile strands which extend continuously from the rim to the hub and back to the rim. The hub may be built of a metal or a fiber reinforced plastic and comprise recesses or dowel-type bumps through/around which the textile strands are deflected.
WO11000070 was published in January 2011 on behalf of Plascar Industria de Componentes Plasticos LTDA. The application is directed to a wheel made out of a polymeric composite material comprising a homogeneous mixture of a thermoplastic matrix and synthetic fibers, made in a single piece by an injection process. The document further describes the use of different types of metallic inserts in the wheel's hub region in order to reinforce the connection of the wheel to a vehicle.
The wheels known from the prior art in general do not provide a sufficient load capacity with respect the weight of the wheel.